


Harc

by AritaReal



Series: Emlék [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Tentacles
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AritaReal/pseuds/AritaReal
Summary: James nem tud aludni, ha valaki hozzáér.





	Harc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fighting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464898) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> Emilyenrose "Memory" című sorozatának második, befejező része.

James ébren bámul a sötétbe, nehézkesen kapkodja a levegőt és képtelen ellazítani az izmait.

Steve megmozdul mellette. James felébresztette.

– Rémálmod volt?

– Mm – feleli James.

Steve hallgat, majd azt mondja.

– Nekem is vannak.

A hasonló beszélgetések mindig a sötétben zajlanak. Csendesek. Komolyak. Sötét van, amikor James összeszedi a bátorságát, hogy feltegye a számára legkínzóbb kérdéseket, amelyek általában annak az embernek a hátrahagyott noteszével kapcsolatosak, akinek őneki lennie kellene. És sötét van akkor is, amikor Steve ilyen apró vallomásokat tesz, idegességgel elegy büszkeséggel – soha nem gyáván, Steve soha nem gyáva, de gyűlöli, ha sajnálják. Talán azért Jamesnek mesél minderről, mert James nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy bárkit is sajnáljon.

– Vannak – mondja Steve, és ha egyszer elkezdte, akkor be is fejezi, kerül, amibe kerül – a háborúról, de a korábbi harcokról is. És a későbbiekről. Loki Ausztriában, 44-ben. Nonszensz, ha belegondolok – elhallgat. Aztán folytatja. – Gondolom, te _róluk_ szoktál álmodni.

A _róluk_ mindig és mindkettőjük számára ugyanazt jelenti.

Jamesből csúnya, ugató nevetés szakad fel. A matrac megmozdul, Steve mozdulatlanná dermed. Nem érnek egymáshoz. James nem tud aludni, ha valaki hozzáér.

– Bocsánat – mondja James. – Nem akartam… – nevetni. Soha nem akar. És a nevetés mégis mindig lecsap rá, mint derült égből a villám: ült a lakásában a… a másik önmaga notesze fölé görnyedve és nevetett, nevetett és nevetett, és rettenetes módon képtelen volt abbahagyni.

Az álom: James ágyban fekszik – olyan ágyban, mint ez, igazi ágyban, takarókkal, párnákkal – és a szoba homályba burkolózik. Lassanként ráébred, hogy a homály él, és hogy benne valami, egy árny, őt figyeli. Nem mozdul el az ágyról, mert az árny már körülvette. Csak fekszik ott. Figyel. Vár. Aztán az árny érte nyúl, és láthatatlan ujjaival lehúzza róla a takarókat. Meztelen. Hirtelen észbe kap, hogy menekülnie kellene, és megpróbál felkelni. Sötét csápok kígyóznak felé, elkapják a bokáját, a lábszárát, a combját, a hasát, a csuklóját és a vállát, és persze egy erős, vastag jut a bal karjára. Nem érzi őket. Lehet, hogy füstből vannak, de úgy tartják, mint az acélsodrony.

James harcol.

Nem ez a lidércnyomás.

Vergődik az árnylény szorításában, és képtelen, képtelen kiszabadulni, miközben tisztában van vele, hogy a lény figyeli őt. Korábban harcolhatott volna. Megpróbálhatott volna elfutni. (Ugyanebben az álomban, egy korábbi alkalommal már megpróbált elmenekülni, de az a végkifejleten nem változtatott.) Ám a lény tartja és figyeli őt, ő pedig küzd, az arcán csorognak a könnyek, aztán egy hang a fejében azt mondja: add fel.

Tudja, hogy ez az árny hangja, és nem tudja, hogy kerül a fejébe.

Még ez sem a lidércnyomás.

Add fel, mondja a lény megint, és újabb csápok tekeregnek elő az ágy körüli sötétségből, hogy lefogják. Teljesen beborítják, magukba zárják: egy füstből való koporsóban fekszik. Sötétség hull a szemére. Segítségért kiált, de még a saját füle számára is tompán szól a hangja. Add fel, hallja ismét, mindenhonnan és sehonnan, aztán…

Aztán a lény elveszíti a türelmét, és belé hatol: acélos erejű csápjai szétfeszítik a száját, és belé csúsznak, további csápok tekerednek a combja, a farka és hátul a heréi köré. Őrületes, megalázó. _Add fel, add fel, add fel a harcot_ , suttogja a hang, és…

(ez még mindig nem a lidércnyomás)

…James feladja.

 

Elernyed az iszonyatos lény szorításában, és érzi, hogy a megadása rettentő elégedettséggel tölti el azt. Szétterjed az egész testében, sötét árnyak úsznak a vénáiban, bekúsznak az idegrostjai közé, megérintik minden porcikáját, amíg…

 

És nem, és nem, és nem ez a lidércnyomás.

 

A lidércnyomás az, hogy olyan _jó érzés._

Úgy gondolja, hogy ez egy erotikus álom. Vagy olyasmi, ami a hozzá hasonlóknak jut erotikus álomként. James nem igazán biztos benne, milyennek kéne lennie a szexnek. A csókolózásra emlékszik, az szerepel mind a korábbi énje homályos, elmosódott emlékeiben, mind a mostani, éles, el nem felejtettekben Steve-vel, de a szex nem. A szexre nem emlékszik.

Nem tudja, milyennek kéne lennie, de azt igen, hogy nem ilyennek.

Nehézkesen és nagy vonalakban meséli el az álmát Steve-nek.

Ez így igazságos. Steve is megosztotta vele a sajátját, és azzal a mondatával, hogy _gondolom, te_ _róluk_ _szoktál álmodni_ tudtára adta, hogy az övére is kíváncsi. James bízik Steve-ben: ami néha – legtöbbször – tudatos erőfeszítést kíván tőle, de egyre könnyebb lesz. Amikor először aludtak egy ágyban, James jó, ha húsz percekre volt képes elbóbiskolni. Most már előfordul, hogy három vagy négy órát is átalszik egyhuzamban.

James elméjének hátsó zugában felmerül a gondolat, hogy talán ettől majd Steve belátja, hogy hibát követett el vele kapcsolatban. És azzal az akármivel kapcsolatban, ami köztük van. De ha így lesz, az is rendben van. Steve-nek joga van tudni.

Steve először nem szól semmit. James csak fekszik csendesen.

Végül Steve megszólal:

– Hé.

Ez azt jelenti, hogy _nézz rám_. James felé fordul. Steve szeme magába gyűjti az utcai lámpa sápadt fényét. Az arcát megnyomta a párna. Az arckifejezése elgondolkodó, aztán – James az átlagembernél jobban lát a sötétben – makacsság tűnik fel rajta.

– Kipróbálok valamit – mondja.

Nem kérdezi meg, hogy _kipróbálhatok valamit_? James szereti ezt  Steve-ben. Talán ezt szereti benne a legjobban.

Steve kinyúl felé, és megfogja James jobb csuklóját a bal kezével. James kifejezéstelen tekintettel néz rá, mert ez nem tűnik valami nagy próbálkozásnak. Steve a homlokát ráncolja, aztán összefűzi az ujjaikat. James akaratlanul is felvonja a szemöldökét: ez néha megtörténik, ha olyan emberekkel van, akiket kedvel – az arca jobban tudja, hogyan kommunikáljon velük, mint ő maga.

Steve felnevet, amikor meglátja, milyen képet vág. A másik kezének ujjait összefűzi James fém baljával – akkor most fogják egymás kezét? Ezt akarja Steve? – aztán hirtelen nagyon tudatosan, bevetve és éreztetve iszonyú erejének minden cseppjét, felfelé nyomja a karjait. James kezei most két oldalt a feje mellé kényszerülnek, Steve összefonja az ujjait az övéivel, és egyik lábát átveti James csípője felett. Az ágyhoz szögezi, és lenéz rá az árnyak közül.

Jamesnek elakad a lélegzete.

– Így – mondja Steve.  – Ez az?

James csak bámul fel rá, és gondolkodik, gondolkodik…

– Lehetne, hogy…? – elakad. Érzi, hogy Steve szorítása enyhül, és szorosan kapaszkodik belé. _Ne, kérlek, ne._

– Mit?

– Megcsókolnál? – kérdezi James.

Steve elvetemülten mosolyog rá.

  –  Persze.

Csókolóznak, James lehunyja a szemét. Ajkak és nyelv, és még mindig érzi Steve erejét, amint az biztosan tartja. Amikor a csók megszakad, Steve James nyakának hajlatába temeti a fejét.

– Tartalak – suttogja. Kezeivel továbbra is az ágyhoz préseli James-t. – Biztonságban vagy. Foglak.

– Basszus – feleli James, és úgy érzi magát, mint aki _részeg_ – ez a szó jut eszébe, de nem kezd el gondolkodni rajta, miért. Továbbra is lehunyt szemmel kapaszkodik Steve-be.

És ott a sötétség mélyén, Steve szoros ölelésében és simogató leheletével a nyakán, egy kis időre beszünteti a harcot.

 


End file.
